Simplify the following expression: ${-3y+7+y+1}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3y + y} + {7 + 1}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-2y} + {7 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-2y} + {8}$ The simplified expression is $-2y+8$